


P is for Pinch

by wererogue



Category: Changeling: the Dreaming
Genre: F/F, Investigations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wererogue/pseuds/wererogue
Summary: When you successfully retrieve the evidence, you deserve to take a break.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whidbey Changeling Alphabet Drabbles Series 1





	P is for Pinch

Mimi slotted the photo carefully into an envelope and sealed it. She scampered over to a window, pulled up the sash and tacked the envelope to the wall outside, then dropped and latched the window.

"Did you get it?" Her partner inched into the room, stride as stilted as her nervous voice.

"Of course I got it Jez, we'll pick it up later. What's this one?" Mimi pointed at one of the patches on Jez's jacket.

"That ones a band I know from... wait, then what are we still doing here, let's get the fuck out!"

"Well now hold on, this is a nice house!" Mimi gestured around the room, taking in the couch, the liquor cabinet. "You cut the cameras already, right? There's no security company or anything?"

"I didn't need to actually, they're fakes." Jez flailed her laptop in frustration, then slumped a little. "Why does it matter if the house is n-ouch!"

Her eyes met Mimi's, which were suddenly very close, then tracked down to her own nipple, firmly grasped in Mimi's fingers.

"Oooh..."


End file.
